My Guilty Horrors
by BANEHiwatari
Summary: I was sick. There is no way that such events could happen. But then again, Final Fantasy VII characters did come to this world. Was it possible that other video games could come to life too? What is with this world? Amnesia monsters, and Pyramid Head? What's next? Hot men chasing me? And would all these compromising and sexy situations stop! Extension to My Guilty Pleasures!
1. Prologue!

**AN: Hello! This is, I guess, a gift to all of my readers. Recently in My Favor to the Planet, I have mentioned a specific dream that my character, Maigen, had. I believe that since this sequence should not interrupt the flow of my story, I have placed it in a separate story. This story explains the dream, Maigen's problems, and includes some sexy (but not explicit) situations. Also, beware of my sick humor.**

**Prologue: Revealing the Unknown…**

** $&+() &+) (&$+) !(&$+)( *&$+() &$+ )!($ !($&+! )$! $(&*+)( !($!(*! +)(%%(& !+)(*!%(*#&+%(! *! (%*#)(*%#* &%+)(! *! (% !(*%!%****

I don't think that I had mentioned this in my previous entries and there is no doubt in my mind that none of the rest of the group remembers the incident. But now that I am in another world and only a few of the former chibis remember Earth I guess that I can come clean. In May, a thick fog seemed to materialize in the county. Whether this whole incident was my imagination or not was not of my concern. All I knew was that the entire fiasco was real to me. It occurred on the 13th right after school. I don't know why the incident happened to fall on a Friday the 13th, but that is also what made the fog ominous. The fog arrived at approximately 5pm that day. I had thought nothing of it since it was supposed to rain later that evening. I guess that I should've paid more attention to it during the next four hours. The fog seemed organic, as it reacted to the intensity of light and somewhat to the emotions of others. But I would further learn about that later on in the night.

For now, I guess that I'll explain the events as they occurred.

**_#^+ (%&+)(%*+ )(%&+#(&*+! )(%&#+%()*+! )(%&+)%(*&!+%()&#+%(! *%+)#(!&%+! (*+!(%&#*(&%+!) (%&_#*( &%+! ()&%#&%+) #%**

**I hope that you will enjoy this story! **


	2. Chapter I: Sexy Time at Night!

**AN: Hey! The new chapter for My Favor to the Planet will be up on Saturday! This chapter is definitely the more Rated M type… I'm a prude and I regret nothing!**

**Chapter I: Sexy Time at Night**

***^_* &+$()$&+! )($&+)(&$+)(&%+)!(%&_(*&%+) #(&%+)(!& +%)(&#%()&+)(#&%+)(&$ +%)(&+)#(^&+)$&(^+)$( &^+)($ &^+(*!#%+(*#%)(*^$)(**

I sighed heavily and snuggled into Genesis's chest, his arms on either side of me, trying to play a video game. We were in my room once again. After dinner, everyone scattered away to do whatever he wanted. Everyone usually stayed downstairs to watch sports on the big flat screen, but there wasn't a game today. As a result, Genesis and I went up to my room to play Amnesia on my Mac. The game was creepy and suspenseful. The monsters were not as disturbing as the Silent Hill monsters, but they did have a certain creep factor to them. I thoroughly enjoyed the DLC that came out last month called Amnesia: Justine. I found the story quite addicting and the Suitors were tragic characters, but they still creeped me out. I tend to avoid looking directly at them while playing the game. Their nudity was unneeded and Genesis didn't like the idea of me looking at a man's private area before I'm married. I'm turning fifteen years old you'd think that I'd know what a guy's genitals looked like by now! I get the basic picture due to the random pictures in the Health textbooks, but I've never actually seen one except in video games such as Amnesia and Penumbra… So I've seen one, yet I haven't seen one…

When I mean playing Amnesia, I mean cowering into Genesis as he played the game. I'm brave, but not with video games. In fact, if I play horror video games with co-op on it or while online, I would abandon my friends and make a run for it. I used to stand up and fight with my friends while everyone else booked it, but I found it rather futile when only half the team was fighting the horde of zombies.

After a while of cowering, I decided to man up and turn to face the computer screen. However, at that point, Genesis was busy running away from a Brute. It made an elephant noise as Genesis rounded the corner to escape into a random room to hide in a closet. I blinked for a minute and stared at the screen as the character closed both closet doors. "That wasn't so bad."

Genesis chuckled lightly, his chest vibrating behind me. "You should not speak of such in a hurry."

I frowned and peered at the screen, listening to the heavy steps of the Brute as it patrolled the room in search of Genesis's character, Daniel. "What do you mean? What's so bad about- AH!" The closet doors slammed open and the Brute charged, only to disappear in a puff of smoke. I had scrambled to hide my face in Genesis's shoulder. I peeked at the screen when the horror music ceased. "What the heck!?"

Genesis laughed and paused the game, running his right hand through my hair soothingly. "I'm sorry, did that scare you?" He teased.

I blushed, as Genesis's face got closer to mine. "Y-yes." I answered shakily.

Grinning mischievously, Genesis lifted me up and set me down on the bed before crawling on top of me. My blush increased tenfold when he started to kiss my neck, sucking and biting. I bit back the embarrassing noise that I was going to make and gasped instead. He stopped after a few minutes, but I think he left a hickey. Oh boy. Now I'm going to have to cover it up. Genesis's eyes met my own in a clash of aquamarine and dark chocolate. He smiled at me warmly and I could feel the love in his gaze as his right hand lifted to stroke my cheek. "I am truly and deeply in love with you, Maigen. I want to be the one who stands beside you in the future and if possible, in future lives." His right hand trailed down and started creeping up the edge of my shirt slowly and sensually. "Will tonight finally be the night where you become mine in both body and mind?"

I truly don't know how to respond to that. I had so desperately wanted to scream for the affirmative, but in my mind, I knew that I could not and should not give my body to him yet. We were both treading in dangerous waters. I was underage and he was my teacher. The boundaries could not be crossed and yet our relationship endured. However, no matter how many different boundaries we broke, this one rule must be maintained. No sexual activities. PERIOD.

I was torn between my lover and my morals. Luckily, Weiss took this time to open the door. "You two better be dressed!"

Genesis collapsed on top of me in defeat. "What is it, Weiss?" He mumbled into my shoulder with both his arms wrapped around me.

Weiss grinned and stalked forward, yanking me out from under Genesis and held me as if I were his bride. "I'm stealing your girl! You can't keep hogging her all to yourself you know. The rest of us have needs, too!"

I promptly slapped Weiss's arm and glared up at him as he waltzed out of the room with me. "I'm not a whore!"

"I never said you were! Genesis was just getting a little too touchy for my liking." Weiss kicked the door to Sephiroth's temporary room open and dropped me onto the bed before walking out and shutting the door. "Goodnight!"

I glanced to my left and found Sephiroth's sleeping face next to mine. I turned away with a really bad blush. Oh shoot. This was way too close! Love triangles suck! Why do I have an attraction to two guys? Was this even normal? Nej! It is not! Normal people don't house attractive video game characters in their house. Normal people don't pick fights with an overgrown teddy bear! Normal people don't get boyfriends that look like models unless they're famous or rich! This is not close to normal at all!

Suddenly, I felt arms wrap around my waist, pulling me into the crevice of a very well sculpted body, and a face being buried into my neck. "Maigen…" Sephiroth sighed in his sleep.

My right eye twitched violently. Must. Fight. Urge. To. Glomp. Must. Fight! I seriously feel his muscles right now. They are literally pressed right up against me! Wait… He's not wearing a shirt. Then I felt his leg brush up against my own since I was clad only in a T-shirt and my Underarmor tights (which only went as far as mid-thigh). I blushed crimson because he's not wearing anything down there either… I resisted the urge to cry. Why? I can't even enjoy this like a normal person would! Man… That is just sad… And why hasn't Sephiroth woken up yet? "Maigen… I love… you… so… much… why… won't you be with me?" He choked out like a kicked puppy.

Aww… Now I feel really bad… Sephiroth was having a nightmare from the looks of it. That seems very unusual, but I've definitely seen worse while he was drunk. My face was still red and I can feel his… er… pelvis(?) behind my butt. It's really hard being a prude right now! I froze when he began to nibble my ear. What the hell? And then, Sephiroth's hand wandered to my butt… That's when it became too much for me. I regret it, but I slapped him awake. But then he had me pinned under him due to his reflexes… And then the blanket slipped off of him.

I wasn't looking downwards, but I could definitely feel it. I was trying not to faint as I stared into Sephiroth's emerald eyes. The two orbs of emerald gazed into my dark chocolate eyes with sleep and seduction. Oh boy was he making it very difficult not to kiss him. But I won't because that would be cheating. "Please." I whispered, pleading. "Put some clothes on Sephy."

Sephiroth didn't listen, but he smirked sexily, which is not a good thing while I'm in this situation. "So you looked down."

I began to shake my head violently. "I did not look!"

Sephy's smirk turned into a frown. "So you don't like it?"

I gulped, "N-no! I-I like it. It's just." I saw his smirk return, which made me groan. "I just said something stupid, didn't I?"

He chuckled, his eyes darkened. "You do like what you see. So why do you avoid looking?" He grabbed my right hand with his left and set it on his lower back, sitting back enough so that if I were to let my hand drop, it would graze or touch his er…manhood(?).

Internally, I cursed Weiss for putting me in this room in the first place. I swallowed my pride and answered Sephiroth. "Because it's not right! I'm Genesis's girlfriend and I'm a minor. This just isn't right." I could feel myself begin to tear. "Please stop, Sephy. Come back to reality!"

Seph shook his head. "No, but I don't want to go back. In reality, I can't have you all to myself. You wouldn't even kiss me, so I had to force you!"

I gasped when he grinded against me. Shit. This is going way too far. Was Sephiroth obsessed, or in love with me? Using my minimal knowledge of sociology and psychology, Sephiroth's actions seem like obsession. But taking into account the way the General was raised, this may be the only way that he knows how to show his love. He said that he doesn't want to go back to reality, but reality is the only safe place for us both. I won't let him ruin both of us. Sitting up, I retracted my right hand, letting it graze his pelvis as I brought both arms up and over his shoulders. I stared into his eyes as I leaned up to press my lips to his own. Our eyes closed as our tongues made play. Pulling away before he went too far, I whispered in a calm tone. "Sephy. Come back to me. I love you so much, but you have to stop this. I want to love you as much as you love me, but I'm in a relationship with Genesis!"

Sephiroth hissed angrily, his emotions getting the better of him. "Genesis, Genesis, Genesis! It's all about Genesis, isn't it?"

"No!" I protested, my thumb stroking his left cheek and my left hand running through Seph's hair. "It's not all about Genesis! I love you too! You were the first that I developed feelings for! But, why would a beautiful General want someone like me? I felt like I had more of a chance with Genesis! I love him, too! But our relationship may not last. And when it ends, I promise that I'll be with you!" I choked on the last sentence. I watched as Sephiroth began to calm down. "Now please. Stop, Seph."

Sephiroth blinked and all trace of former emotion cleared from his eyes. The first thing he saw was my face, which was probably teary-eyed. Panic settled in his features and he sat backwards and away from me. "Maigen… I'm so sorry."

I sat up from my previous position, flustered from what I did to make him stop. I don't regret what I did, but I wish that there had been another way without cheating on Genesis. I sighed and crawled towards Sephiroth, wrapping my arms around his waist and hugging him tightly before withdrawing to sit back on my legs. "It's okay, Seph. All is forgiven. Just. Please. Put some pants on."

Sephiroth's eyes widened as he got off the bed and began putting on his clothes. "Right."

I stood up and hugged Sephiroth from behind. "If I were older and if I weren't in a relationship, I probably would've continued."

Sephiroth hesitated, but turned around. "You would?"

I looked to the side with a blush, but nodded, "Yes."

Sephiroth didn't get a chance to reply when the power went out. I heard Sephiroth quickly pull on his shirt and walk around. I rolled my eyes. He would be able to see in the dark. "The fog has thickened outside."

I peeked outside, but I only saw darkness. "I can't see anything, Sephy."

"Then that means that you'll hurt yourself." Sephiroth replied calmly from behind me.

I peered into the darkness behind me. "What do you mean by tha-!"

Sephiroth had scooped me up from the floor bridal style, cradling me to his chest. "I refuse to let you get hurt."

I deadpanned into his chest. "I'm not a walking hazard, Sephiroth."

He began to move towards the door, but he still kept talking. "No. But you are a normal human compared to us. You are more prone to getting hurt than any of us."

I scoffed as we headed down the stairs to the living room. "Really, now. It seems like you guys are more prone to danger than I am. In fact, you guys attract it, my dearest General."

Genesis walked over to us and lifted me from Sephiroth's arms, glaring at Sephiroth. "If anyone is to protect Maigen, it shall be me."

Growling in annoyance at being treated like a glass doll, I jumped out of Genesis's arms. Genesis let me go and continued to have a glaring match with Sephiroth. I sighed and felt my way towards the side shelves in search of my emergency flashlight. I found it on the bottom shelf, all the way in the back. Opening the flashlight, the whole room became illuminated. Everyone had gathered in the living room.

I sighed. "I'll get the candles from the basement."

**P$^_(*!&$+ !)(%&_(*^+%)(!#&_%(*^+!%&()+)& !+%)(#!_%(*&+!))#%(&+) #(*%+)(&%_(*#!&%+#!(%&+(&#+%_)*#%(+&+#%(*+(&#^+%#(*^+#)**

**Bane: I'm blushing like crazy, but I don't care! I hope you enjoyed it!**


	3. Chapter II: When Shit Hits the Fan!

**AN: Hello! I decided that this story will be updated every week due to my endless ideas. My Favor to the Planet will be updated whenever I have the time. I'm very happy with the responses from my last chapter. Yes, it was unexpectedly more mature than I had planned, but it had to be done.**

**Chapter II: When Shit Hits the Fan…**

***&+*( &!$+) (!&_*(! &%+ !)(%&_(*&%+ !)(%&_#(*&%+! ()%&_# *(!&%+)! (%&_(*#^%+) (%&_(^%+ !)(%&_*( &%+ )!(&%)! &%+)! (&%*)**

As I walked away, Zack, Cloud, and Kadaj all volunteered to help me carry my supply of candles. We returned after nearly ten minutes, which consisted of the boys arguing over who could carry the most candles. Surprisingly, it was Cloud that was able to carry the most. Kadaj and Zack sulked over their defeat, but I'm not worried. Those two are extremely quick when getting over something. I lit all the candles on the dining room table and then proceeded to place one in each room and left several in the living room because we had all gathered there.

I glanced out the window to stare into the fog and the few passing cars as the others played poker. Not surprisingly, Nero was winning with his amazing poker face. Genesis sat next to me, on the staircase, reading LOVELESS. Sephiroth was also sitting with us, just watching me as I stared out the window. Those who were taking part in the poker game were Nero, Weiss, Rufus, Reno, Rude, Kadaj, Yazoo, Loz, and Zack. I have never played poker with that many people, but I guess it decreases the odds of getting a good hand. They were using the poker set that I had received on my tenth birthday. Don't ask me how I got it. I don't even remember who gave the ten year old me a poker set. The chips had been dealt out evenly and so had been the cards. Wait… There are nine players and 52 cards in total… if each player gets five cards… Oh. I see now. They're using two decks of cards.

A speck of silver caught my eyes outside the window to see a silver Volvo had stopped functioning in the middle of the street. I pressed myself to the window to peer down the street and into the fog, looking for any other headlights. All the passing cars were now powerless. I furrowed my eyebrows in puzzlement. What had happened? Did an EMP go off or something? I saw a woman get out of the Volvo. She was close enough to the house that I could see her through the fog. I frowned and opened the window to yell out at the woman. "Miss! What seems to be the problem?"

The woman stared in the direction of the window for a moment before responding. "My car battery probably died! Do you know where I can find an auto shop?"

I turned the flashlight on and shined it upon myself to reveal my figure. I pointed towards the next corner. "There's an old auto shop if you take the next left!"

"Thank you!" the woman yelled and began her trek towards the shop.

I sighed and closed the window, massaging the bridge of my nose. "Call me paranoid, but something fishy is going on."

Yazoo scoffed at me teasingly. "You're paranoid. This is most likely another blackout of sorts. You're world isn't capable of creating huge supernatural threats."

Tseng countered Yazoo's argument and supported it at the same time. "No. A blackout would cut all electricity from the house, not portable devices. I'm not able to call anyone and my phone suddenly ran out of batteries even though it was fully charged. It's probably an EMP."

"The cars on the roads have all lost power. EMPs don't affect anything with a battery that doesn't give off electromagnetic radiation." I clarified, due to my knowledge of Call of Duty. "I have never seen anything like this happen except in video games."

"Maigen. Get your head out of the gutter." Reno teased. "That stuff stays in video games."

I didn't bother looking at him as I continued to stare out the window and into the foggy night. "You guys are real and you came from a video game."

Silence enveloped the room after I made my point. If it were possible for the group to come to this world, what about other characters from other video games? The fog shifted slightly from the wind and static began to fill my ears. My head turned to look for the source of the static, only to land on everyone's faces of surprise. I joined Rufus on the couch to see what they were all staring at. My face paled. The TV was on, but there was no power.

The static cleared up on the screen to show a female reporter, standing outside of the town. The fog was beginning to thin and fade as I stared at the TV. "For some unknown reason, the roads leading outside of town have been destroyed. Investigators say that the roads have been rotted and decayed. Due to the thickness of the fog, we are unable to see beyond the rotted abyss." Static began to overcome the TV again and the image faded.

"What the fuck is happening?" Reno whispered, voicing my thoughts perfectly.

I shook my head grimly. "I have no clue, but whatever is happening, I have the feeling that shit's going to hit the fan very soon."

The next twenty minutes were spent with silence and I guess, anticipation. We really were curious about what was going to happen. At about 10pm the fog started to shift again and I began to notice a pattern. Every time the fog shifted, something strange would happen. Nothing appeared or happened this time, which made me somewhat suspicious. About thirty minutes later, we all heard sirens traveling down Main Street along with high-pitched screams.

Reno scrambled to the windows. "What the fuck is happening?"

I jumped from my seat on the stairs and ran to the door to investigate the noise. Unlocking the door, I stepped out of the house to look left and right as all my other neighbors also stepped out to investigate the noise. Nothing appeared to be happening on our street. I turned towards everyone who gathered behind me. "Guys, something big is going on and it sounds like it going on at Main Street."

Sam, my neighbor, screamed from across the street, "Is anybody out there? Anybody hear that too? It's Sam!"

"Izzy here!" a female scream came from my right. "Who else is out here?"

"I'm Maigen! I'm out here, too!" I yelled, stepping out onto the front porch. "Any idea what's going on?"

"No clue!" a deep male voice yelled from my left. "I'm Kirk!"

"You think that it's a terrorist attack?" Izzy asked.

"It could be!" Sam supported. "They could be using an EMP."

"I doubt it! EMPs only work on electromagnetic radiation given off of machinery without batteries. It wouldn't take down handheld devices or motor vehicles!" I informed. "The fog is also quite strange. It seems almost organic."

"You're crazy!" Kirk yelled out at me. "Fog is a thing! The only possible explanation for this is a terrorist attack! The fog came here because of the storm rolling in tonight!"

I growled at being called crazy. "I'm not crazy, dumbass! Have you ever studied in your life? It's obvious that this fog reacts to emotions and light! The more light there is, the thicker the fog gets! Didn't you notice that the fog lightened when all the power went out? Or when the cars stopped functioning? The fog is getting thicker now because I'm getting so worked up!"

"You're just a quack psychiatrist and criminally insane! You have no idea what you're talking about, kid!" Kirk scorned, his voice an echo in the air.

"I'm not insane!" I retorted with a scream. "It's an observation. You can believe it or not, but you can't deny that we all have this gut feeling that shit's going down."

Silence answered me, but a few minutes after I went back into the house, an explosion shook the house with a deafening roar. Clinging to the stair railings, I watched the dark streets as they were lit up brightly. The explosions seemed to be coming from Main Street. Genesis and Sephiroth stood up from their positions next to me on the stairs. I stared at both of them with wide eyes. "Please don't tell me that you're going out there!"

Sephiroth smirked at me with warmth. "We belong in the military. We'll just go investigate what is happening. Genesis and I will be back before you know it."

Weiss shot up from his seat on the couch. "If you're both going then I'm coming with you!"

Nero immediately protested. "Brother! I'm coming with you!"

A high-pitched scream rang out in the night, evoking a bit of fear into me. Weiss frowned when guns were heard firing. His beautiful blue eyes glanced at Nero and then at me before closing. "No, Nero. I want you to stay here and keep Maigen safe just in case something bad really is happening." Nero moved to refuse, but Weiss beat him to it. "As a favor, Nero. Do it for me."

Dejected, Nero nodded a bit reluctantly. "As you wish, brother."

An idea hit me suddenly, causing me to scramble up the stairs and into my room. Opening up one of my bottom drawers, I pulled out four walkie-talkies. Changing all the batteries, I changed each device to stay on the same radio channel. I grinned lightly, "I never thought that these things would come in handy one of these days."

I appeared, seconds later, in the living room, holding out a walkie-talkie to Genesis. "It's so that we can stay in contact just in case something happens."

Genesis smiled at me, causing me to blush rather easily. "How thoughtful of you, love." He bent down and lifted my chin so that we were face to face. Our eyes locked in a clash of aquamarine and dark chocolate brown. "We will be back, so don't worry."

I smirked and glanced at all three men with a warm gaze. "All of you better come back."

The three men merely smirked in confidence before exiting out the door. A ten minutes later, the walkie-talkie buzzed with static. "_Hello! We're at the site of the explosions and screams and… I can see why there was so much noise down here!-Argh! Disgusting! Hey! Seph! Get over here and help me!... (*sounds of punches and screeches)"_

In panic, I grabbed the walkie-talkie and began to speak into it. "W-what's going on?"

The talkie faded out for a minute before I heard Genesis's voice again. "_Here! Weiss! You talk to her!"_ Weiss's voice suddenly became audible after a loud 'thump' "_Maigen, I have no clue what's going on, but if you could see this shit… Tch! Back off you freak!"_

"Weiss! What's going on?" I screamed in worry, gripping the talkie so hard that my knuckles turned white. The others crowded around me by the stairs.

"_These things aren't human!" _a loud and sharp screech was emitted from the speakers. "_Holy! Is that a knife? What the fuck is up with this guy? Maigen! This looks like something that would come out of your nightmares! This guy won't go down!"_

The talkie suddenly cut off with a scream and an immense amount of static. Nero snatched the talkie out of my hands and pressed the talk button. "Brother! Brother, answer me!"

There was no answer from the small device.

**&*^$+! *$^_*!+!)(%&+(*! &%+!( &%_(*^#+%)(! &%_(*&+%)(* !^&%^+! %&_ &%+! )*%^_(! &%+) (!&%_(* !&+%(#&!_(%*&+! (&_(#*&%*(**

**I'm going to answer reviews in this story too!**

**Mata Nui: Yes, Maigen is in for one hell of a freakish night! ;)**

**LoreilDarksky00: Hahaha! Was the scene a little too much in the previous chapter? (*grins mischievously)**

**Innocent Akuma: O.o Your friend was reading it too? Haha! I was experimenting with my writing last chapter! I wanted to see all your reactions to a change of rating!**

**&^$+! *$^+! *$&^+(*^%+!* ^%_*(!&+%()&%+*(!&%+)(! *^%_(*!&%+)(#_%(*^ !+*%^#_(*%^+! *%_(!^%+)! *%_(*&#!)+%&*_!(*^%&+! )&*(**

**Lol! I'll see you all next time! XD**


	4. Chapter III: He's After My Sweet Ass!

**AN: Hellos! I'm back! And there's only a week until school starts! Joy! (*sarcastic, if you did not already know) So… I'm not getting my laptop yet due to my mother's ever so indecisive mind! Another thing to note is that I'm wearing a hoodie in the middle of summer! Don't ask why, I just get cold very easily in the summer. .;**

**The MOST IMPORTANT NEWS that I have to announce is that I'm dragging my head out of the gutter (*not THAT gutter… perverts) And I'm planning on posting the next chapter for My Favor to the Planet this Saturday… Eastern American time!**

**Chapter III: He's After My Sweet Ass!**

**^$ +)$*^ _%*^+! )%*_!*^%+!) *%^+(&+!*%^_!* &%+)(! %_(!*%&+)(! %_(*!^%+)!( %&_^ +%)(! %(*^!+)%(_!( %+)! (%*^_(*#&%+)(! &***

Breathing heavily, I rose to my feet and ran up the stairs to get ready to leave. "I'm going after them!"

Zack grabbed my arm, "If you're going, then I'm going with you!"

I stared at Zack before nodding and running into my room to get ready. Taking out my thermometer and sticking it out the window, I found that the temperature had dropped to about eleven degrees Celsius. I immediately closed the window and ran to my closet to pull out a pair of black straight jeans and a green shirt with long sleeves. After changing, I went into my drawer and pulled out my electric lantern and some flashlights. I watched as the temperature decreased slightly and ran to get my leather jacket and a hoodie. I gulped and grabbed all the light sources before descending down the stairs and dropping them on the dinning room table. I let everyone grab his own choice before taking the last item, which happened to be the electric lantern.

"The temperature's dropping, so dress warmly." I insisted to the gang with a warning look.

"We'll also need to bring weapons." Tseng supplied, bringing out his handgun and showing it to us all. "From our short conversation with Team One, it shows that there are some powerful enemies waiting for us."

My brow furrowed. "I don't want to use my gun again."

Reno stared at me with a cocky smirk. "Why? You have bad aim? Or is it that you don't know how to use a gun?"

I scowled at the Turk, insulted. "I happen to be the sharp-shooter in my family thank you very much! And by the way, the last time I used a gun, I had to kill people with it."

That shut Reno up for now. Tseng placed a hand on my shoulder and looked down at me. "You'll have to pick your gun up again, Maigen."

I stared off to the side, completely clamming up. Something out there was able to take on Sephiroth, Genesis, and Weiss without their swords. It would mean certain death for a normal person like me to go out there without a means to defend myself. I grit my teeth, I have to find the three of them. Storming up the stairs, I ran into the room that Sephiroth and I had our incident in. Snatching my father's keys from the top I the drawer, I bent down to the safe that we had next to the door-less walk-in closet. Unlocking the safe I retrieved my beloved Ruger one-shot magnum revolver, and an S&W SD9 VE with Std Capacity handgun. After loading them up with ammo, I took out and loaded some extra magazines for the S&W… about seven magazines should be enough…

Nero appeared at the door just as I was holstering the two guns to my leg and sticking the extra magazines in my jacket pockets. "Are you ready to leave?"

I nodded and stood up, grabbing a six-inch long bladed survival knife before leaving the room with Nero at my side. All of us gathered at the front door and started to put on our shoes. Everyone had boots, but I had sneakers because if I run, then at least my feet would be comfortable! I grinned as I slipped on my leather gloves. "Let's move out."

Rufus nodded and moved to open the door… However, the door wouldn't budge. Startled, I ran to the windows, but none of them would open either. I hissed in frustration, banging on the window with a clenched fist. "We're locked in!"

Vincent took out Cerberus and shot at the window only for the bullet to bounce off the glass due to some supernatural force. I dodged the bullet as it ricochet at me and ran up the stairs to check my back window, which led to the roof. I tried to lift it open, but the damn thing wouldn't budge either. Then, I noticed that the fog had thickened once more. My mouth went agape as I peered into the darkness. I turned to grab my lantern and moved to the other window. Opening the curtains, I saw a tall figure in the background, next to the unlit streetlight. I looked down and rubbed my eyes, hoping that they were playing tricks on me.

I looked back up and I let out a scream. I was face to face with a very tall man in a black suit with a completely blank face. The male figure had his hands up against the bulletproof glass window and it seemed like it was smiling wickedly. I trembled, unable to turn away, afraid that it would break through the glass and come after me. The blank face parted at the bottom and I stared as the figure smiled menacingly with rows of sharp teeth. I felt the urge to scream again and, shaking, brought my gloved hands up to cover my mouth.

The familiar figure continued to smile at my petrified form, taking sadistic pleasure in my terror. Then, a voice, deep, masculine, and full of mock benevolence spoke through the mouth of the pale humanoid creature. "Do you know who I am, child?"

I froze, every ounce of my being told me not to answer him, but I found myself nodding my head mechanically. "Y-yes…"

"Who am I then?" The tall creature asked in a hiss. I gulped, refusing to speak, scared of what would happen if I did say its name. I shook my head vigorously to show that I would not say the name he was given. Not liking my answer, the man pounded on the window with such violent and uncontained fury that I was certain that he would break in. "SAY MY NAME!"

I sobbed and screamed, frightened beyond relief and dropped to my knees. "S-slenderman!" I had said it without thinking and covered my ears. "LEAVE ME ALONE!"

A chilling laugh echoed in my room, making me sob and cry out. "Then you know that you cannot escape me."

When Slenderman left, I tried to pull myself together, but I felt so scared. "H-he's after me." I whispered to myself in horror. "Slenderman is after me…"

Something busted through the door behind me, causing me to look back with tears in my wide and terrified eyes. It was Nero, and he had his two handguns out. Seeing me alone, on the floor, the older man walked over and knelt down. "What happened? We heard you screaming, but when we couldn't get into your room."

I cried out as the door slammed shut, clinging to Nero. "He's after me! He's after my sweet ass!" I sobbed into Nero's shoulder. I felt Nero freeze up and looked up at him to see him focused on the window. "Nero? W-what do you see?"

Nero merely answered with a strained voice, "The window…"

Reluctantly, I turned my head to look at the window, only to see Slenderman grin at me before disappearing again. I screamed, loudly, and tackled Nero to the floor with a wail. "I don't want to die!"

Nero was visibly shaken. "If Weiss were not out there, I would not want any of us to leave this house."

I nodded and turned on my lantern, still hugging Nero. "Noooo…" I whined, completely scared out of my mind. "Maigen don't wanna die!"

Zack suddenly slammed the door open, causing me to dive under the bed, taking Nero with me. "N-no more!"

"What's wrong with you two?" Zack asked, looking under the bed.

I glanced at him over Nero, who was in front of me like a shield. "We're going to die!" I screamed at him.

Zack shook his head and dragged us both out from under the bed. "No you're not! Come on! The door finally unlocked, so let's go find Sephiroth, Genesis, and Weiss."

I whined pathetically when Zack threw me over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. "You'll be the death of me, Zachery Fair!"

"You'll thank me when we save your lover!" Zack replied cheerily.

We reached the bottom of the stairs and then, Zack decided to return me to the floor. I stared out the window and furrowed my eyes when I saw the fog lift a significant amount. "Something's wrong…" I pondered aloud and peered into the visible streets closely. A figure shifted in the white, humid mist, emitting a low moan. I squinted my eyes and pressed my face into the window as much as my glasses would let me. The figure seemed to be limping and struggling to stand up straight. Then, as if sensing my intense stare, the figure turned to look at me.

What I saw, set off red lights and alarms in my head. Quickly, I turned to look at everyone, pointed out the window, and whispered, "Everyone, hide in a dark closet or under a piece of furniture. Extinguish all candles and turn your flashlights off!"

I watched as each candle was blown out and as the figure staggered towards the house. Amnesia Grunts were not supposed to exist and neither was Slenderman. But, I am sitting in a house full of Final Fantasy VII characters, so this shouldn't be surprising. I shook my head and ran up the stairs, dragging Nero with me, after making sure that everyone was hidden extremely well. Pushing Nero under the bed, I slid in after blowing out the candles in my room. The silence was intense as I ran through everyone's hiding spots in my head. Nero and I were under my bed, and Vincent was hiding in my closet. Tseng, Rufus, and Rude hid in the downstairs closet, leaving Reno to hide under the bed. Kadaj was hidden in the tight space under Sephiroth's temporary bed, no doubt cursing his brothers, who hid in the walk-in closet. Angeal, being the brave soul that he is, hid under the TV stand in the living room, which was right next to the front door. Zack and Cloud were both hiding under the bed in the room next to mine, which is the second room next to the stairs.

I listened for the lumbering footsteps of the Grunt as it ascended the front steps. I imagined it staring at the door and hoped that it would just walk away instead of breaking the door down. A loud clamor rang about the house that sounded like the crash of ceramic bowls on the hard, wooden floor. I heard Reno curse loudly, which made me bang my head against the floor. Jinxed.

The front door began to shake and break as the Grunt tried to destroy it in order to get into the house, no doubt attracted by the loud crash made my Reno. I narrowed my eyes and backed further into the crevice of the bed's underside, pressing myself against Nero. In my head, I could imagine the music that played in Amnesia when one of the Gatherers went after the player. I heard the Grunt stalking up the stairs with heavy, lumbering movements and groans. I could not see a thing. The darkness usually had the affect of calm on me, but now, it was the entire opposite. I liked to see my enemy while playing games and it applied heavily in reality. Disliked being taken off guard. I heard the monster move around in the hallway and begged, in my mind, that the Grunt would just leave the house.

Fear settled in me when the Grunt headed towards my room. Freezing, I closed my eyes, backing further into Nero and turning around to look away from the darkness that contained something that wanted to kill me. I shivered and hugged myself as the Grunt stopped in front of the bed. Unwillingly, I began to have a flashback to when my family was killed. That monster had found me under my bed, so this one could find me, too. Reaching down, I took hold of the Ruger, intent on shooting the Grunt and killing it where it stood.

Nero must've seen me begin to arm myself due to the Mako in his system, so he held my hand, effectively stopping me from shooting the monster. His grip was firm, surprising me because he was so skinny. I struggled against his grasp, but his pressed his finger to my lips as a sign for me to shut up. Then, I noticed that the monster had left the room and was leaving the house. I narrowed my eyes, but they quickly went back into a state of shock when I saw a tentacle, seeming to glow, creep by the window. I closed my eyes and whispered to myself. "Not again. Please not again."

Limbs wrapped around my waist and hauled me from beneath the bed in a sudden rush. I cried out and fought against the arms. "Let go! Let g-!" A hand silenced me, covering my mouth. In response, I bit down on the hand ferociously. Several more hands restrained my form in the blinding darkness. A gloved hand replaced the bitten hand. I screamed into the limb, my whole body shaking in pure horror. A flashlight turned on, illuminating the room.

** ^$+ !*^$_(! ^$+)( *^%(_*! ^%+)(#^%_^ !+$)(!%^! +)%(*_*(&%+ ()%Y(#^+%) (!&%_(!+%)( &%*(_#^%+() !&%*(_#!&%+)( !&%_*(!^%(***

**Review Replies:**

**Mata Nui: Lol, we'll be needing a lot of ammo. These guys aren't going to go down with a bullet to the head!**

**Innocent Akuma: I'm glad to know that my story interests people of both genders! Of course, Mata Nui, I knew, but I had thought that only girls would like reading the stories! I'm glad that I've been proven wrong! Yeah, hehe, I really like to experiment with different types of writing, but I tend to stay away from THAT topic… Don't worry! Weiss, Genesis, and Sephy will be alright… after Maigen hallucinates some rather grotesque things later on!**

**KaosTHedgehog: Aww! I'm sorry that you had to lose sleep, but I'm happy that you enjoy my stories! Hahaha! No, it's not weird to imagine the Dark Hour! I'm mixing several different horror factors from the video games that I play… Slenderman games, Amnesia: The Dark Descent, the list goes on and on!**

**$^+! $*&+! (&$*(! &+%)(! &%(*^+#!)%(&!+ (*%^+!#)%(&+#)!%&+)!(%&+)&#+%()&!#%*^+#)!(%&+)#!&%+)(!&%(*^+#%)(&!*%^#(&%+)*()()**

**See you all soon! Thanks for reading! XD**


	5. Chapter IV: Let the Hunt Begin!

**AN: Holy crow! I used the excuse that I needed the computer to do my homework in order to make my mother give it up! Oh! For those of you who don't follow my Facebook page, my mother grounded me on the basis that I apparently 'have no social life'… I happen to socialize a lot when I have to. But, that's besides the point. I found a loophole with my apparent ban from the computers… You guessed it! I have to be doing homework on it! So, this Saturday will be the update for My Favor to the Planet! Yay!**

**Anyways… On to the chapter!**

**Chapter IV: Let the Hunt Begin!**

*** $&+ )$&+ (&+ )*^%+ !)%&+ !)(%&+*! ^%+) !(%&+)&%+! )(%&(*^%+)( !%&_(#&%+)( !%&#^%+)(! %&*(_#^%+)!( %&#(_*&%_*(#&%()**

My shaking body nearly shut down when I saw that I was actually fighting against Vincent, Angeal, Zack, Loz, and Kadaj. I saw Yazoo nursing a bleeding hand off to my left and Nero holding my lantern. Angeal let go of me and my weak legs caused me to sink to the floor. "Are you okay, Maigen?"

I continued to gaze at Yazoo's hand. The silver haired man saw my guilty stare and quickly hid his left hand. "You alright, little sister?" I blinked when Yazoo called me the nickname that the trio gave me.

My right hand stretched to take Yazoo's hand in my own. I knelt next to him and stared down at the still bleeding hand. "I did this." My gripped tightened and I bowed my head to Yazoo. "I'm so sorry. Please forgive me."

Yazoo sighed and snatched his hand away before ruffling my hair lightly. "Why do you always assume that I'm angry with you?"

I lifted my head and stared into his eyes in disbelief. "But-!"

I was interrupted when Kadaj tackled me in a hug. "It's okay, little sister! Brother's not angry with you! We know that you didn't mean it!"

I saw Loz kneel next to me, smiling kindly and childish. "It's okay, little sister!"

Smiling, I took all three remnants into a group hug. "I love you guys so much!" Kadaj and Loz hugged back willingly, but Yazoo looked a bit annoyed.

Angeal cleared his throat. "We should begin our investigation. That monster didn't seem to be from this world."

I glanced at Angeal, still stuck in Kadaj's bear hug. "That monster was known as a Grunt from the game Amnesia. They can't be killed according to the game, so that only option is to run."

"And yet, you didn't pay attention to that detail when you tried to draw your gun and shoot it." Nero piped up, embarrassing me.

I grinned sheepishly, waving a hand in front of me. "Oh, that… I knew what I was doing!" I lied. In truth, I had not thought anything through.

Yazoo stared at me as if I were crazy, which is highly plausible! "You're kidding me…"

I shook my head in denial, still grinning. "Nope! I am one-hundred percent serious!"

Angeal sighed, blatantly ignoring my silliness. "We should split up into groups."

"How many in each group?" a deep voice called from behind us.

We turned to peer into the hallway where Rufus, Rude, Reno, and Tseng stood. The person who had spoken was Rude. My eyes went wide and I glomped the clean-shaven Turk. "He speaks!"

Everyone stared at me, never really getting used to my OCR(Obsessive Compulsive Randomness), before returning to their previous conversation. Dejected, I retired to a corner to grow mushrooms and listen to their plan.

"We'll split into three groups. Team One will be Rufus, Tseng, Zack, and Cloud. Team Two will be Rude, Reno, Yazoo, Loz, and myself. Team Three will be Nero, Vincent, Kadaj, and Maigen." Angeal split us up so that Team Two had more people than Teams One and Three.

Quickly, we formed our groups, each team made up of members that could work together efficiently. Pulling out a map, Angeal began to assign our teams to a specific part of the town to search through. I guess since Angeal was the highest-ranking officer in SOLDIER, he called all the shots. Not that I minded. If it were up to me, everyone would end up dead because I can't lead for my life! So, Angeal wrote down a list of locations for each team to search and gave it to the leaders of each group. Rufus, Angeal, and Vincent received the paper with the locations on it. Vincent had no expression as he read the paper, so I peeked over his shoulder to take a look at the locations that we were to search. In all respects, I was too short to look over Vincent's shoulder, so I tried to climb his back, but I failed. Tired of my foolishness, Vincent handed me the note. After reading the four locations, I promptly fell backwards, terrified.

"Why? Why did we have to get those four locations?" I whimpered with wide eyes.

Zack took the piece of paper from my left hand and whistled. "Talk about bad luck!"

I bit my lip and whined softly. "Nej! I'm already in deep shit as it is! Why those four, Angeal? Do you want us to die?"

Cocking an eyebrow upwards, Angeal shook his head. "Sorry, but all of us have to stick with the locations that I gave you."

Getting to my feet, I grabbed Angeal by both arms and violently shook him. "You gave us the **forest**, the **asylum**, the **cemetery**, and the **haunted highway**!" I yelled. "Slendy's going to be after my sweet ass as soon as we leave this house, and you decide to give us the damn places that would help him kill me!"

Angeal's eyes hardened and he pushed me off him firmly. "You will be going to those places with your team and that's final."

"Fine!" I barked with a glared. "But if I die… Then it's on you!"

Turning, I grabbed my lantern and walked out of the house with Nero in tow. I heard Vincent apologize to Angeal before leaving the house with Kadaj to go after me. Walking towards Main Street, I was suddenly halted by Vincent. "Where do you think you're going?"

"To find Sephiroth, Genesis, and Weiss." I growled out, eyes sharp and defying.

"You have to follow instructions. Team Two's going to investigate Main Street." Vincent countered with an even tone.

I narrowed my eyes at the ex-Turk and snarled. "You don't expect me to follow orders, do you?"

Vincent glared at me. "As a matter of fact, I do. It's the only way to complete a mission successfully."

I threw the walkie-talkie at Vincent and turned around to continue walking. "Well I hate to be the one to inform you, but I have no intention of following orders if they'll get in the way of my goals." Walking away, I heard two pairs of footsteps following me. Twirling around, I glared at Nero and Kadaj. "Are you going to nag me to follow orders, too?"

Nero shook his head. "We're here to keep you away from the man without a face."

Kadaj nodded his head. "Nothing's going to hurt you, little sister!"

Happiness erupted from the depths of my shattered emotional state when the two men before me said that they would stick with me. However, my happiness died as fast as it came when I realized that if they went with me, they would become targets of Slenderman's twisted game. My eyebrows furrowed and I strolled over to embrace Nero and Kadaj. "I hope you guys are prepared to fight against a multi-tentacled monster."

Nero scoffed. "It may be intimidating, but I still have my powers to help me."

I smiled at Nero's attempt at reassuring me. "I know you can defend yourself, Nero; you too, Kadaj; but that doesn't stop me from getting worried."

Kadaj pulled away and began to drag me down the street. The remnant's silver hair seemed to glow even though there seemed to be nothing but darkness surrounding us. He smiled, love and kindness reflecting in his emerald green eyes. "Thank you for caring, little sister, but I'm the older sibling here, so I have to be worried about you!" An explosion and screech filled the air, causing Kadaj to get serious. Drawing Souba, my 'big brother' grinned with determination. "Now, let's go find our friends."

**(*^+! )(&%+) (%*+) &%+#)(*%+ !(%&+#*&%+!)( &%!&+%)(! &%_*&#+)%(& !+%&+#)( %&(*#^%+)!( %&(*#^%+) (#&%_#*(&%*(# ^(^)***

**Review Replies!**

**Mata Nui: Lol! I think I'll stick with what I have! I prefer lightweight weapons!**

**Cheshire cat: OH! Welcome! I actually haven't even given a series name for the well… series… I should probably get to that… Yeah… my mom always complains that when I wear a hoodie, she gets sweaty just looking at me ;)**

**KaosTHedgehog: I'm a horror junkie… slash hopeless romantic… slash unrealist…. I just made that last word up… Maigen is in for the worst night of her life! Er… minus when chibis started leaving… But that can be debated! What do you think of Amnesia? Lol! Thank you! But I've still got a lot to improve on… (*cough-like my grammer-cough)**

**Tifa2001: Welcome! Er… I guess you could call it horror… It's more like horror to the characters in the story and for me as a writer, but some people wouldn't call it horror because while you may imagine the scenes… you don't really see it… So, I guess you could call it horror that's not really horror… but is still horror…. If that even makes sense… sorry, I'm really bad at explanations. Oh! I'm glad that you enjoyed it! It makes me feel fulfilled when you say that you got scared!**

**Innocent Akuma/Akuma's Innocence: Whoooo boy! Fanfiction didn't do anything did they? Yeah… Maigen's mind will be at rock bottom by the end… I wrote the part with the bed to add some humor and to demonstrate how much of a scaredy-cat Maigen is. Well, then I hope you and your friend continue to enjoy my stories! XD Don't worry! No one's getting hurt… except Slendy (*shush! Spoiler! Don't tell anyone!) Yeah… I could never hurt Sephiroth like that… (*stares off into space)**

***^ +!*$^ !($&+! (%& +*%&+! )(%&&%+)! (%&+)#(&%*+! ()%&+(%! )(%&+! (%+! )*%&+)!(%&*#&+%() !&%+)(#&(! &%+)(#& %+)(#&(*(**

**See you all Saturday! Or Friday… Or Sunday… Well… whenever I get MFP up!**


	6. Chapter V: Wretched Happenings…

**AN: There is a hurricane heading towards me! I'll be working on My Guilty Horrors and My Favor to the Planet these next few days… I'll be trapped in my house anyways… This chapter starts off with terror… and ends a little kinky? Dunno, I'm elaborating on Nero's feelings towards Maigen at this point. Nothing serious is going on between the two though. Anyways… On to the chapter!**

**Chapter V: Wretched Happenings…**

** $^+ !*&$+! ()%&! (&%+! )(%&+! (*!_ )(%&)(! *%+) (!&%_&%+)( &%_ *%+(! &%*(&#+ %)(! &%+)(! *%+)(! &^)+(#+% )(!%&+) (%&+)**

Twenty Minutes later…

"Ahhhhhhhh!"

What the fuck man! That just scares the shit out of me every fucking time! I sprinted with all my might, jumping and sliding around immobile cars and trucks, trying to run away from the terror behind me. I glanced to my right and left and saw both Kadaj and Nero running on either side of me. Both men were equally frightened and they had every right to be. I risked a peek over my shoulder and shivered with regret when its eyes met mine. God damn it! Fucking tacos!

"_#&*$^%_# (*%!"_

"Why the hell is there a Hunter chasing after us?" I screamed, my eyes bulging at the sight of the swift Left 4 Dead zombie. "I'm gonna die!"

I immediately shut up when I saw a dead end coming up at the end of the street. Oh Fuck! We slid to a stop in front of the wall abruptly and Kadaj looped his arms around my waist, hauling my small form with him over the rooftops with a leap. Nero followed behind us and so did the Hunter. Sensing danger, Kadaj kept a firm hold on me as he jumped across the rooftops. Nero brought up our rear using his powers over oblivion, but the Hunter skillfully avoided the black shadows. I tried to keep up with Kadaj as he dragged me along the rooftops, but ended up slipping and falling to the tiles, cutting my hands in the process.

Kadaj stopped for a moment to pick me up bridal style and continued to sprint across the roof. I glanced behind us and at the Hunter. With shaking hands, I took out my gun and aimed over Kadaj's shoulder, pulling the trigger three times. Two of the bullets missed the Hunter, but the last one hit its leg, causing it to collapse on itself. "Glad to know my aim hasn't left me." I commented smugly as the three of us ran further away from the agile zombie.

Nero had caught up to us by then, but he looked a bit shaken. "Things like that are not supposed to exist in this world, right?"

I shook my head rapidly. "No. They are not. Something is going on and I'm scared of what it is."

Kadaj held me tightly as he ran, "It's okay, Maigen. We'll never leave you."

I gulped and clung to the silver haired man's front. "I'm so scared."

Static came from my walkie-talkie, causing me to freeze with terror and for Kadaj to pick up his pace. I whimpered and shook, afraid to look behind us. Nero's voice was laced with tension. "It's him, isn't it?"

Nodding my head, I bit my lip hard enough to draw blood. I glanced behind Kadaj with hesitance, but relaxed when I saw that there was only darkness behind us. Nero ran closer to us after seeing my body relax. My eyes turned to look at Nero's direction, but I ended up screaming with all my might and grabbing Nero's arm, pulling him away from the black clad limbs that were about to wrap around his body. We all fell off the garage roof, grunting from the impact and scrambling away from the random garage that we just fell off of. I turned my lantern on to illuminate the street that we fell into.

I backed into Nero and began to cling to his arm. "They're everywhere." I sobbed, burying my face into Nero's chest after the oblivion controller accepted me into his arms.

All around us were animated mannequins. Their fine porcelain plastic flesh glinted from the lantern's light and blood splattered their once clean bodies. Each mannequin had its head tilted at an odd angle, their eyes weren't gouged out, but there were actually eyeballs in the sockets! Sadistic smiles were carved into their faces and each plastic monster twitched, their arms replaced with drills, large syringes, knives, and hooks. I glanced up to the roof of the garage and found Slenderman standing at the top, staring down at us with a smile that looked like he was going to eat us.

For minutes on end, the mannequins stood there, and I stared at Slenderman. A smirk seemed to form on Slenderman's blank face. "Attack."

I gripped onto Nero tightly as he sucked himself, Kadaj, and I into oblivion and away from the killing mannequins. Nero tapped my shoulder, "Do not let go of me, Maigen. Kadaj may survive in this dimension, but you will not."

I scrunched my face up in confusion, but still happy to be away from Slenderman and the mannequins. "Wh-!"

**Worthless…**

Voices seemed to swarm my head, causing my legs to give away. I held Nero's hand so that I didn't float away.

**Cry…**

**You will perish…**

**They will all leave you…**

**You'll be alone forever…**

**You will know true despair…**

My hand began to slip from Nero's as oblivion pulled my body into the depths of its darkness and anguish. Numbness filled my mind and I welcomed it. I didn't want to feel anything right now. It was a great relief, so I didn't reinforce my hold on Nero's hand. At the last minute, I was pulled away from oblivion and into the arms of a tall and lean man. A light dry English accent spoke to me, bringing me out of my peace. "Maigen, you cannot sleep now. We must still look for Weiss, and the others." Something caressed my cheek softly. "You cannot find peace in oblivion. Only anguish."

**Alone… forever… You will never see the light ever again!**

Just like that, my eyes jerked open and I sat up with a start, clinging to the man next to me. I blinked a few times, disorientated and drowsy as I glanced up at the face of the lean man who saved me. With half-lidded eyes, I smiled at my savior. "Nero."

We were still floating in oblivion, but Kadaj was closer to us this time. "It seems like you're the only one who was effected, little sister."

I blushed in embarrassment at being so weak. "Sorry. It felt nice. Oblivion, I mean." My statement earned me a quirked eyebrow from Kadaj and bewilderment from Nero. Smiling, I ran my hand through the black wisps around me, eliciting a twitch from Nero. "It felt nice to be numb to all feeling. The anguish didn't really affect me until I thought about it."

Static erupted from the walkie-talkie in my hand. _**"Is anyone there?"**_

My eyes widened, it was Rufus. Eagerly, I groped at my belt for the small device and answered. "I'm here! What's going on?"

There was silence for a moment before an answer came. _**"Maigen? Who are you with?"**_

"She's with Nero and I." Kadaj replied swiftly. "What's happening out there?"

"_**Out here? What do you mean by that?"**_ we heard Zack call out.

"We're in Nero's oblivion, hiding from Slenderman and the other monstrosities out there." I spoke calmly. "How are you guys doing?"

"_**We ran into another one of those Amnesia monsters. It ran after us until we escaped into the roof of Ordel Mansion."**_ Tseng replied. _**"We also spotted another monster up near the hospital. It was large, but it was slow, so we were able to sneak passed it."**_

"We only faced a Hunter, Slenderman, and some demonic mannequins. What about Team #2 and Vincent?" Despite the obvious disagreement between Angeal, Vincent, and I, I sill cared about them. "What happened after we ran off?"

In the background, I heard Cloud mumble, _**"Penis monster…"**_

There were a few curses and scrambling from the other end of the line before it either went dead, or Rufus shut it off to prevent their team from getting detected. My knuckles turned white as I gripped the walkie-talkie tightly. "Now there are Penumbra monsters? What the fuck?"

Kadaj on the other hand, had grabbed Souba out. "Nero, open a path to their location. I'll go help them out."

Nero nodded and a portal of black wisps appeared to our right. "If it's what you want. I'll protect Maigen."

Before Kadaj could leave, I grabbed his sleeve. "You can't leave! Don't you know? The first rule of surviving horror movies and video games is to never split up!"

"We're not technically splitting up. I'm just a transferred member." Kadaj had a point there.

"What about me? Didn't you promise not to leave me," I pleaded.

Kadaj recoiled his hand and smiled at me, backing away into the portal, "I'll be back, I love you." With that, Kadaj disappeared with the portal.

I was upset that Kadaj was so stupid, but I knew that he was more than capable of defending himself. Eventually, I began to play with the black wisps around me. Beside me, Nero shivered and tense considerably. "Could you _please_ stop that, Maigen?"

I paused, but continued my task. "Why? I'm scared and this helps me calm down."

Nero's hand shot forward to stop my limb from playing with the black wisps. He held my hand to his uncovered cheek, savoring the feeling of the rare skin-to-skin contact he was never exposed to. In seconds, I was under Nero as he breathed in my scent. My hands were held captive above my head by Nero's left hand as his right hand held him up. "We are inside my oblivion, which is inside me. Therefore, you are playing with my insides and you are stirring up sensations that are overwhelming."

I stuttered, mad at myself for getting into this type of situation for the third time that night. A-and what type of sensations are you feeling right now?" Curse my stupid mouth.

Nero's face hovered above mine. My brown eyes locked with Nero's crimson eyes intensely. "Woe, for you will never return my affections. Jealousy, for Genesis, who can have you all to himself. Anger, that you no longer have your innocence-"

I stopped Nero there, "I am very much still a virgin, Nero."

A spark glinted in his red eyes as he leaned down to my left ear. "And lust, for your very being."

My eyes widened…

***&$+ )(&$+! )(%&+! )(%*! &%+ )(%&+)(! &%+(! &%+)(%&_(#&%+)( !&%+)! (&%+ )(%&#+)(%&+ !&%+! )(%&+ )(%&+ )!(%&+ )!(%&)(*)**

**Reviews! **

**Akuma's Innocence: I doubt Thor's the type to be overly vengeful… But Kira would be! Maigen's fears will not lighten up for the entire story! (*whoops spoilers) There is plenty to be scared of in this story! XD Hahaha! Deciding the end pairing will be diffifult! I'm glad you liked that scene! Thanks for waiting!**

**Mata Nui: Lol, you are talking to the girl who used 'I gotta take a poop' in order to use the computer in peace! XD**

**Tifa2001: My Favor to the Planet is planned to be finished next summer… maybe… Depends on how much I write, I guess… and how much plot I want in the story…**

**KaosTHedgehog: Dude… You being a hopeless romantic is a given… And I don't think Nero and Kadaj are fighting Slenderman… :(**

**^*$+ *^+ !*%&+ !)(%&+ *&%+ )(%&+ )(%&_(!&%+) (%&+ (!)%&+ (&%+) !*&%+) (%& !&%+)( &%+ &+%)( &%+)(! &%+)(& !+%)(& **

**Lol, I'm going to go to sleep! My wisdom teeth are growing in and they hurt like heckkkkkk! G'Night!**


	7. Chapter VI: Monophobia!

**AN: MERRY CHRISTMAS! I'm going crazy… It's 2:18am… I need to go to sleep, but I promised to post this chapter up. Aw, screw the AN…**

**Chapter VI: Monophobia!**

**&*^ $_(* !^&+$ (*&$_( *!&$+ )($&_#(*&$+! )$*&_#(*&$+ !)($&_(!*$&+! )$(&*_#( !*$&+!) ($&_!*&$+!) ($&_(*!&+$!) ($&+! )($&+! )($&! )(&+)(**

His hand trailed up and down my left side, making me shiver at the ticklish sensation. I continued to struggle against Nero, trying to roll away from him. "Shit, Nero! This is not the time for this!"

Nero's amber eyes hardened as he lowered his body to trap mine in an embrace. "When is the time then?"

I growled and reached for my gun, drawing it and aiming. "Definitely not now!"

Then, I pulled the trigger.

A howl rose from behind Nero, causing him to let me go and turn around. The Hunter crouched and nursed its arm. Nero glared at the creature. "How did that get in here?"

"Doesn't matter, Nero. You lowered your guard… AND I still haven't forgiven you!" I raised my gun and continued to shoot the Hunter. "I mean, seriously! We are trying to survive an apocalypse and you go off and try to seduce me!" (*BANG) "I thought it wasn't in your nature to do that type of thing!" (*BANG) "NEVER IN MY LIFE HAVE I WITNESSED SUCH IDIOCY!" (*BANG BANG) "Stop thinking with your sexual organ!" (*slap!)

… Yes, I smacked Nero in the face.

Nero froze and stared at me. "Maigen, when I say so, run."

I cocked my head to the side, "Huh?"

Then, Nero pulled me into an embrace. "I'm sorry. But, you have to run, Maigen."

"I repeat, 'HUH?" I stated with apprehension. In response, Nero smiled at me affectionately before pushing me through a portal he created. I could now see what he was protecting me from. "No! I'm not leaving you with him, Nero!"

The last thing I heard and saw before the portal closed was Slenderman coming up behind Nero and Nero saying, "I'm sorry, little sister. I love you."

Then, darkness engulfed me in my time of despair.

*$&! +)$&_! )(%&*+ ()%&!)_ #&%+ !()%&_)! (&%+ (&%+)( &%+) (%&_(*%+!) (%&+ !)(%&+! )(&%(*#!^&_(#*&^()_ *&%+!)(^&!*#&%+)!(%&(*^_#(*%&+! )(%)

When I came to, I was lying in a bed of leaves and nothing but darkness and fog surrounded me. Sitting up, I searched around me for any trace of my companions. But, there was nothing all around me. The wind blew and I exhaled, startled by the fact that I could see my own breath. I had not expected for the temperature to drop so dramatically. My body shivered as I stood up from the cold and dirty ground, observing the area around me through the fog. My luck had run out, I was at the old asylum.

"No…" I breathed out, in a terrified whisper.

Out of the corner of my eyes I saw Genesis's copy of LOVELESS and Weiss's shirt. Both objects were bloodied and located at the entrance of the asylum.

Genesis and Weiss couldn't be in there, right? But what if they were? Were they with Sephiroth? What could have defeated the two of them? And what happened to Sephiroth?

"WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO EVERYONE!" I screamed out in despair, not caring if I drew attention to myself. Desperately, I fumbled with the walkie-talkie. "Is anyone out there? Can anyone hear me?"

Only static met my ears, making me wail in melancholy. In a fit, I lifted my arm to throw the little device to the floor, but before I let go of the machine, static and a voice filled my ears. _"(*szhhhhhhhh) Hel-szh-o? Who-s there?"_

Crying out in alarm and hope, I pressed the respond button. "It's Maigen! Who is it? Where are you?"

"_(*szhhhh) Mai-szhhh? It-szhhhhhh- Sephiroth-szhhhhhhh… I'm-szhhhhhh-asylum. Szhhhhhhh-being chased-szhhhh Genesis and Weiss-szhhhh-disappeared! (*crash and screech) It's found me. Don't come in here! I can't beat it! Run away!"_ Then, the line went dead.

"Sephiroth? SEPHIROTH!" I sobbed in desperation, staring at the walkie-talkie. "Don't… DON'T LEAVE ME ALL ALONE!" Tears leaked from my eyes like waterfalls. Collapsing onto the floor, I curled into a ball, burying my face into my knees. "I don't want to be alone. I'm scared. I'm so scared. Please don't leave me alone."

I stayed in that position for a while, wallowing in my despair and fear. I didn't want to be alone to face this all by myself. I wanted everyone to be safe.

But we don't always get what we want…

"Oh, poor little Maigen, so scared and alone. Where are your friends now? Oh, I know! I took them all away from you!" A creepy and eerie voice came from all around me. "I know… if you go into the asylum, I'll give you three of your friends back first and then, you'll get the rest later. Does that sound good?"

"Just go away and leave me alone!" I screamed and begged.

"Aww… But don't you want your friends to be safe? You don't want me to kill them, right?"

"DON'T TOUCH ANY OF THEM!" I roared in anger, rising to my feet.

"Then come and find me in the asylum. If you find me, I'll let you and your friends out of this nightmare safe and sound. But, you'll have to get passed Slendy and the others, first!" The voice had begun to morph into a strange childish voice. I didn't move, angering the voice. "Okay, fine. Then I'll just have to do this!"

"**ARGH!**"

My head jerked to the side, looking for the source of the voice. "No!" To my left, Nero was bound in chains, his shirt ripped and torn. Blood splattered his entire body and leaked from his closed mouth and nose. I ran towards Nero, but he disappeared and was replaced by a giant of a man, wearing a butcher's smock and a triangular helmet. I stopped running just in time to avoid slamming into the large humanoid creature. Hyperventilating, I started for the opposite direction, only to drip on the wet leaves underneath me. Falling to the floor, I stared at the tall figure above me in horror. Pyramid Head made no move to attack me, so I sighed in relief. BAD IDEA.

I whimpered as the Great Knife came crashing towards me and rolled to the side. "What the fuck?"

I searched for an exit from the Great Knife, but the only means of escape was the asylum. Swallowing my dread, I performed a very sloppy reverse summersault, got to my feet and ran towards the asylum doors… However, just my luck, they weren't open.

"Cod fucking dang it!" I screamed out, and ran towards the asylum's east wing. There was a broken window that was located on the asylum's east wing. The students that wanted to get in would usually sneak passed the security patrols and enter the asylum through the malfunctioning window. The window led to the lower area of the ground floor, so the only way to get through the window was to crawl. Sprinting away from my doom, I saw the window about twenty meters away from me. Gulping, I let my body fall to the floor and slide through the window. Unfortunately, I forgot that after the window was a five feet drop.

I landed on my back in the asylum and trembled with terror. The dust in the asylum was toxic, so I pulled out my black scarf from my jacket pocket and wrapped it around my face. Opening my flashlight, I scanned the area and frowned at the amount of broken equipment lying about. A screech came from my right, making me dive to my right to take cover behind an old desk and shut my light off.

Well fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck fuck.

The epinephrine in my system increased as I fought to keep myself quiet. The screech increased in volume as the source got closer to my hiding spot. Peaking my head out from under the desk, I watched as two bloody and dirty feet slowly stalked into the area I was located in. My eyes trialed upwards to look at the possibly hostile enemy. My eyes widened and I ducked back under the desk with fright. Yup. That was definitely an enemy.

So, yeah… Pyramid Head magically reappeared inside the asylum. WHAT IS THIS? SILENT HILL? I waited for Pyramid Head to scan the room and leave through the entrance he came from before rolling out from under the desk and sprinted towards the basement doors that led to the opposite direction that Pyramid Head was going to.

Don't ask why I went to the dark and scary basement. I'm still having nightmares over what occurred down there.

I ran down the stairs and jumped over a few holes in the floor to get to the lower levels of the asylum. "I hate this. I hate this. I hate this!" I chanted to myself as I scanned the messed up area at the bottom.

I had stumbled into a sort of abandoned laboratory or something. The tables were lined with crucibles and beakers, while the floor was covered with broken syringes and some blood. Papers were thrown everywhere precariously. Bending down, I scanned one of the papers and found out that they were files on patients that had been treated at the institute when the asylum was still up and running seventy years ago. I remembered reading that the asylum was used to treat mental patients and that the upper floors were used as a cell area, while the basements were filled with padded rooms for the more insane people that were admitted. The patients were suicidal and homicidal, which is why over three thousand patients were pronounced dead in the year nineteen forty-five. Then, in the year of nineteen forty-nine, the New Jersey area was hit with a devastating blizzard. The asylum didn't have much heating and the blizzard shut down most of the power. As a result, about seventy percent of the patients died that year. The tragedy forced the government to shut down the asylum. The matter was left on what to do with the land and building. After improving the heating system and security, the government reopened the establishment and used it as a cancer center. All went well, but then, the patients began to die under strange circumstances. Eventually, the cancer center was also abandoned, and the plot of land has never been used since.

I shivered as I stood up from my crouch position. I have always hated hospitals with a passion. Being here in the dark and running for my life didn't do anything for my nerves. Closing my eyes, I continued to walk through the lab area, the glass syringes breaking under my boots.

"_**Who's there**_?" an echoey voice called from down the hallway, quick and clumsy footsteps followed.

Being the idiot that I am, I called back to the voice because it seemed familiar. "Um… Hi?"

"_**My beloved! Where are you? How did this happen? Have you come for me?**_" The voice asked, getting closer from the left. Is it me, or do I hear chains rattling?

Getting a bit paranoid, I searched the room for a place to hide and found one of the padded cells. Frowning, I quietly hid inside the pillow-like room. I heard the chain-rattling footsteps come closer to the area that I was previously in.

"_**My love? Have you finally chosen to be with me?**_" The voice sounded heartbroken, which played on my heartstrings like a violinist. Who could be so lonely that he would make such a pitiful voice? I wanted to run out there and give whoever it was a hug. I heard the chains stop outside the door and froze. The figure sobbed. "_**Why have you left me? I just want to be with you!**_"

Seriously, I am an idiot. I stood up from my spot in the relatively safe cell and glanced out the door to look at whoever was standing in the middle of the lab. My heart stopped and I choked, staring at the figure before me.

"Sephiroth?" I whispered to myself, recognizing the height of my first love, but I could see his face.

The figure turned to look at me and I choked, holding back a scream of terror, horror, despair, and embarrassment. "_**My love!**_"

It was Sephiroth alright, but it wasn't Sephiroth at the same time. This phantom before me, he had no eyes and no hair. Blood marred his skin and dirty covered his face. His feet were chained together and there was something digging into his shoulder. But, damn it! My embarrassment did not come from any of these. I was horrified at what happened to Sephiroth, but there was one thing that nearly caused me to faint!

HE WAS NAKED!

***_($^ +!(*$&+ !)($*+ )!(%*)+#(&%)! (%&)(_#&%+)(! %*()_#!&%+) !(%&_#*&%+)!(%+)! (%&*(#^%!#(%*+)!#(%&# *&%+!)(%&)#( _&% ()_**

**Mata Nui: (*Maigen: You can have its kidney… (*passes out)**

**Akuma's Innocence: T-threesome? O/ / /o… Er… I dunno… **

**Tifa2001: Sorry for the wait!**

**KaosTHedgehog: Awkward situations are Maigen Tsurugi's curse! Hehehe… Penis monster X3**

**78^$_( *^$+ !(*$&+ !($&+ !)($*_)(*#!&%+)! ($+)(&+$)! (%&_!*(#&%+! )(%&#_!(%&+!)(%*_(&%+)#(!%*_#(!%&(#%&+! )(%&$)#&%+ )(%&+)()**

**Goodnight! AND MERRY CHRISTMAS!**


	8. Chapter VII: Defying the Omnipotent

**AN: Okay, last update before my little break is here! **

**Chapter VII: Defying the Omnipotent…**

**&^$_ (*!^&$_ )!(&*$_(* !&$+) ($*&_(* &$+! )(*$_(#& _%($*&# _%* &$+)( (#%&_(*# &%_(* &$)(&*^ _%(* &#_%*& !_(*^#)%(*&^ )%(*# &^%)(* &#^%)(***

"Holy Hibirds!" I screamed running to the right of the mutilated Sephiroth. "What happened to you?" Then, sensing that I was right next to him, Sephiroth swung his arm around, catching me in the face with a backhand. Eyes wide, I fell to the floor like a sack of potatoes.

I screamed in pain when the cancerous needles pierced my arms and back. I tried to hold back the tears and cries that threatened to erupt in my throat. I turned my head to stare in horror at Sephiroth, only to come face to face with the empty sockets that once contained beautiful green orbs. A scarred and bloody hand reached out to caress my cheek as I let out a scared and frightened whimper.

"What's the matter, Maigen? You're not going to leave me again, right?" a hurt and possessive whimper came out from the lips of my first love.

"Seph…" I loss my voice when he grabbed a fist full of my hair and slammed his lips against mine.

Scared, I shoved Sephiroth away and scrambled to my feet, running to the opposite end of the room. "Don't!" I screamed, taking my gun out and pointing it at Sephiroth. "You're not Sephiroth!"

The creature tilted its head to the side and smiled widely, which made Sephiroth's face all the more grotesque and mutilated looking. "Oh, but I am Sephrioth, Maigen. And I love you so much! But, you **chose Genesis** instead!" With a swing of his arms, beakers and needles fell to the floor. "If I can't have… **THEN NO ONE WILL!**"

I screamed and tried to pull the trigger of the gun in my hand, but I trembled. I couldn't shoot Sephiroth. I couldn't. Not after all that's happened, what I did to him. He didn't deserve to get shot by the person he loves. Lowering the gun, I closed my eyes with a smile as Sephiroth charged at me, his fist clutching a piece of glass.

_**No! You can't give up!**_

My eyes snapped open and I dodge-rolled to the right. I watched and winced when Sephiroth hit the wall with a loud smack. A wail escaped the man's mouth, "WHY! WHY CAN'T YOU LOVE ME AS MUCH AS YOU LOVE HIM?"

Clenching my teeth, I ran passed Sephiroth and down the stairs to the second basement level. Adrenaline pumped through my veins as I heard Sephiroth's footsteps behind me, stumbling, but keeping up with me. The stairs ended in a long corridor filled with doors. I shivered, realizing that this entire situation was less than favorable. Corridors were also one of the main settings for jumpscares.

"_**Maigen~! Where are you, my love? Why don't you tell me?"**_

Without a second thought, I ran forward and tried to pry some of the doors open. Finally, after several doors, I managed to open one door and shut it behind me. I dove underneath a lab table when I realized that a mere door was not going to hold back Sephiroth. The chains on Sephiroth's feet clanked as he walked passed the door. I tried to level my breathing, but that's pretty difficult when the VERY NAKED phantom of my first love was chasing me!

Eventually, the steps disappeared, so I carefully left the cover of the lab desk and began to explore my surroundings. I found that I was in a room surrounded by large tanks. "What is this? An T-virus lab?" I questioned aloud.

"_**Maigen. Is that you?"**_

I spun around and shrieked at the sight before me, "WHY ARE YOU NAKED, TOO!"

Before me, stood Weiss in all his glory, white hair, muscles and all. The only difference was that Weiss' eyes were scaring the crap out of me. Unlike Sephiroth, Weiss had eyes. But they were glaring at me with about as much murder intent as when I punched him on the first day back to school… Within a second, I was pinned to the wall by the throat, with Weiss glaring me down. I coughed, trying to get as much air as I could, but Weiss's vice grip made it impossible.

I kicked, but Weiss caught my left leg and pinned it down. My right leg was down for the count due to the backhand I received earlier. "W-weiss… P-please don't make me do this." I whispered. There was no response, so I pulled out my gun and aimed it at his stomach. Shutting my eyes, I whispered out an apology before squeezing the trigger, "I'm sorry."

**BANG!**

I was dropped from Weiss' grip when the bullet hit its target. I hacked, grateful to have oxygen flowing into my lungs again, and stared at the naked man collapsed in front of me. I sobbed a little. "Slenderman, you bitch! This is all your fault, isn't it!"

_**Kufufu. No. It was I.**_

I growled and stood up, "And who the fuck are you? And don't copy Mukuro's laugh!"

_**Ushishishishi. I am called Codae. I am the catalyst of despair and epiphanies. Namely, your catalyst, Maigen.**_

"Why did you drag them into this whole mess? This doesn't concern them!" I screamed, gesturing to Weiss' pained body. "Why are you after me? AND CUT IT OUT WITH THE ANIME LAUGHS!"

_**Aww~ You're no fun, Maigen. There's only one left, you know. Genesis. I think that's his name. Oh, and how I did enjoy breaking him the most! He's the most vicious out of all three suitors in this hellhole. In case you didn't notice, this isn't your world any more. Welcome to Mad Hat. The world full of your worst fears, and a world where you are the only person that you can trust. Otherwise, you will die. The goal of this entire game was to get you to realize that nothing lasts forever. In the end, you will be alone. No matter what happens, you will die alone, and you will age alone. This world, Maigen is meant to break the spirit. I win, if that does happen. And when it does, you and your friends will all stay here for eternity!**_

"You won't keep me here! You can't keep any of us here! You will not win!" I challenged, flipping the sky the bird before running further down into the asylum basements.

_**AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHA! YOU CAN'T RUN FROM THE INEVITABLE! I WILL WIN! AND YOU WILL ALL FALL INTO DESPAIR!**_

"You're just scum!" I shouted, in return.

At the end of the stairs was a large steel door that looked like it was meant to keep people from getting in or getting out. I glanced around for another exit, but the giant steel door was the only one. I cursed under my breath, and began to search around for a lever or button to open the door.

"Maigen. Approach the door." A gentle voice told me.

Obeying, I took small steps towards the wide door. A loud creak filled the air, alerting to me that the door was opening. A blinding light hit my eyes, which made me wince. When I opened my eyes, I stared. "Are you fucking with me?"

**(&*^$)& !*^$_(* !&$+)(! *)(*%$&#)( *%^_(*$# &%+#()!%*&)*(& #$^)%*&$^_%(*&!#$)*&^)* &^%_ $(*%&*!) &^%_( &#%) #(*%^)!*& %^**

**Reviews before I go!**

**Mata Nui: Speaking in Dov? Well, I'll be fine and yeah, Maigen does need to accept help. Me, too, I guess, but I want to relax, so getting help is out of the question.**

**Meagan: Sephy and the others got into some deep snizzle! XD Don't worry too much about them. Maigen herself is in deep trouble if she doesn't win.**

**Tifa2001: Yeah… a naked Sephiroth would make a person faint… and a naked Weiss.. (*drools) Ah… those yummy abs. **

**KaosTHedgehog: …who says they'll turn back?**


	9. Chapter VIII: Even More Confused!

**AN: Hahaha! I'm early with my updates! Yes! Anyways, there's a little bit of plot spoiler for My Favor to the Planet in this chapter. It's not going to make much sense until I post the MFP chapter that incorporates the detail. But! It's going to make your head hurt!**

**Chapter VIII: Even More Confused!**

**&^$ _($*& +$)(&*(%_*^ _#%(*&!+ $)(&#(_%*&# _*%&+! )$(*&_#%&_#( *&%+! )($*_(&%_( #*%&()+%*! +)($*#_%&# %*()+&!+ )(%#* )**

I shielded my eyes from the bright light and winced at the burning sensation that came over my retinas. Then, I gasped and stumbled back in shock at the sight before me.

Canaries chirped in the trees of the utopian landscape, and a light peeked through the few clouds in the sky. A gentle breeze blew my hair around my face as I walked into the room, filled to the brim with wonder and fascination. "How in the world?"

A beautiful chuckle came from behind me, "It's as beautiful as you are, Maigen."

I turned around with joy when I heard the voice. A beaming smile lit my face as I ran to engulf my boyfriend in a hug. "Genesis!"

My arms wrapped around Genesis's waist and my head rested against his muscular chest. With a gentle laugh, Genesis also wrapped his arms around me, stroking my hair. "I was wondering when you would get here, Maigen. You've kept me waiting all alone."

"I-I ran into trouble along the way." I stuttered, but then my mood soured. "Codae did something to everyone! We have to help them!" I couldn't say anything more because Genesis's lips came crashing down onto mine. I protested in muffled bouts of nonsense and roughly pushed his face away from my own. "There's no time for this! We have to save the others from Codae!"

Genesis's blue eyes met my brown ones with love and warmth before blinking and sighing. "Very well, but not until we eat. We've gone too long without food."

My eyebrows raised at the utter absurdity that emitted from Genesis's mouth. How is he not worrying? The question was easily pushed out of my mind when Genesis led me towards the line of trees in the distance. In the distance, I could here the sound of a waterfall. To my surprise, I found a blanket set up on the shore of a small lake. To the right was a tall cliff with water pouring from the top, hitting the rocks below and smoothing them. On the blanket was an assortment of delicious foods: chocolate cake, pasta, and some random drinks.

The both of us took a seat and Genesis began to serve me a bit of the pasta and poured a glass of what I assumed to be cranberry juice. "Enjoy, my love."

I smiled at Genesis fondly and took a sip out of my cup. My eyes widened as I swallowed the liquid. "G-Genesis? This is wine."

A mischievous glint appeared in the auburn haired man's blue eyes. With a tilt of his head, Genesis responded to my statement. "What of it?"

"I'm too young to drink, Genesis." I replied with a serious façade.

The Commander shook his head and set his own glass down. "You have three years before you can drink, yes. But what is three years? A mere blink of an eye."

I furrowed my brows in confusion. "No. I'm fourteen. Where is your head at, Genesis?"

The wind around me shifted and changed, and the sky darkened. "So you're still blocking it out huh?"

I narrowed my eyes and demanded. "Blocking what? I'm not blocking anything!"

Genesis sighed and gently took the glass out of my hand. "Nevermind." Then, he gently shoved me to the floor and crawled on top to kiss me.

My eyes widened as I scooted away from my lover. "What are you doing?" I cried out, blushing. "That's pedophilia!"

"As I said," Genesis growled. "You're eighteen, Maigen. You're old enough to do this."

"I'm fourteen!" I cried out in distress.

Genesis grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the water and gently held my face in above the surface of spring water. "Is that the face of a fourteen year old?" He demanded, "Is it?"

A woman with shoulder length black hair and dead brown eyes stared back at me. The woman was wearing one of Genesis's shirts and dark jeans. Her face was sharpened and her curves were fuller. Then, I realized that I was staring at myself when I raised my hand to tuck a strand of hair behind my ear and the reflection copied my movement. Startled, I glanced down at myself and found myself in the same attire as the person in the water's reflective surface.

I turned to Genesis, "I don't understand. How can I be eighteen?" It was true because I was noticeably six inches taller.

"You've been sleeping for too long, Maigen. You're mind has been blocking the world out for four years. It's actually been four years since you met us. You're in your sophomore year of college."

The sudden revelation had my head spinning and hurting as I stepped backwards. "No. You're lying! This is all just a bad dream! Or a trick of Codae's! I'm still in Mad House!"

The world around me began to fall apart as the flesh on Genesis began to rot. "Hahahahahahahahaha!" An evil and malicious laugh emitted from the corpse's throat. "I'm not lying, but you managed to figure out the truth of the land you're in."

I stepped back and started to run. I'm so confused! I cried in my head. "Someone help me." I pleaded, running away from the corpse that followed me. The first name that I begged for came out of my mouth unconsciously. "Help me Sephiroth!"

**&)$^ _(*$&+! )($*_(*#&)(#* &$&*^ _$(*& !+$)(*&#_(*&# _(*%&!+ )($*_(#&%+! )($*!+_ )$*#)(&#_ (*&%+!) ($*#()*%_)(*$ +()!&%_(*&#%+)(**

**Mata Nui: This nightmare is going to be a pain in the neck to figure out…**

**KaosTHedgehog: Genesis was not that bad, but he did give Maigen a headache.**

**Meagan: She ran away from a corpse… hehehe**


	10. Chapter IX: Truth! The Finale!

**AN: Hehehehehe! I'm finally done with this side story! Get ready for the biggest mind-f* of your life!**

**Hehe not really, but it certainly explains quite a bit of Maigen's problems in the story.**

**Chapter IX: Truth! The Finale!**

**&*^ $(*^& _$*& _(*$^ _(*$&+ )($*+ )($&_(* !&$+) *(&$+! )($*&_) !*&$+) (&$+) !($&_(*#^_$(*#^&$)*& +$)(!&$(_*#&_$*(& !+$)( !&_$(*& !$(* &+)(._.)**

I ran and ran until my lungs almost burst from the amount of exertion that I had applied to it. Behind me, the corpse laughed maniacally and spewed random nonsense. I closed my eyes and sobbed, running away from the monster. "Sephiroth, Genesis. Why aren't either of you helping me?"

"Kyahahahaha! They won't be coming to save you this time!"

"You're lying! They'll save me! They are my heroes! They will save me!" I shouted back with slight hesitation. I didn't really believe my own words. If they were going to save me, they would've done it already.

"See! Even you don't believe that they'll come and save you! Give up and accept the reality of your situation! They are not coming back!"

"They will! They can't leave me to be alone again!" I screamed and turned around to attack the corpse.

Running at the moving pile of rotting flesh, I tackled it to the ground, my long hair acting like a curtain for my tear stained face. I wrapped my hands around the corpse's neck and started to weakly strangle it. "They'll come back." I whispered weakly.

Suddenly, my head pulsed violently, and voices spoke into the open air.

"_Patient 9374, known as Maigen Tsurugi. The young lady was forced to check into this mental institute after suffering a mental breakdown of sorts. The names "Sephiroth" and "Genesis" are commonly addressed during the girl's brief instances of conscious action. Brilliant in mind, Maigen seems to be blocking out a great deal of trauma in order to function from day to day. However, the result of her mind's defense mechanism had caused her to be unaware of her present actions. When asked of the year, Maigen keeps responding "2009." She is now eighteen years old, but has shown no sign of recovering from whatever event left her in this unstable state of sanity."_

I blinked and stared down at the corpse, which now had started to regenerate its skin. "I'm eighteen?"

Cold grey eyes stared into mine. "Yes. They left four years ago. You've been blocking out the events after they left."

My brow furrowed, "What do I do now?"

"Wake up." A hand slipped around my back and pulled me down, embracing me in a comforting hug. "You must find a way out of your mind's cage before you become a vegetable."

Then, I saw Genesis's face as he smiled sadly. "I was never the one you loved, but I'm glad that you had given me a chance."

(^_( *^&$+) (&$_(* &$+)( *_$*(& _$*& +)$(&_ )*($&+ )($*&_(* &$+* &$+)( &$(_*& +)$(&+ )($&(_* !^$_* &$+)( *&$_(* !&$_(*& +$)( *&_$*(& _*$&+ )($

I shot up in bed, my long hair drifting into my face. I wiped the tears from my eyes and glanced at the clock. So I was really eighteen, huh?

"Are you okay, Maigen?"

My eyes widened when I felt arms wrap around my hips. I glanced down at Genesis and smiled, "I'm fine. It was just a dream."

&^_ &^$_* &$_(* ^$_(* &$_*( ^$&^ _$(*& _(*$^ )*&^$_ (*$&_( *&$_ *(&$(* ^$_(* ^$_(* &_($*^ _(*$^&_ (*$^)* &^$_! (*$^_( *$&_(*! ^$_( *&$_ (*!&$_

Omnipotent POV

There's really nothing to be done. Maigen saw Genesis next to her, but there was nobody there. The house was barren and cold in the still chilly nights of spring. Her mind had shattered when her new friends returned to their world. To escape the pain, she blocked the following years and continued to live in a time where Genesis was still her boyfriend, and where she was still fourteen.

And she will continue to live in this eternal fantasy, until something triggers the return of her memories. Until that day, Maigen will be an eighteen year-old woman with the mind of her fourteen year-old self.

**&*$ ^$_(* &$+)( !*&$_(*& _$(*& +)$(* _!(*$&_ !*&$+! )($*_) (&*$+!) ($*_ *!(&$+) !(* _)(*$_ *!&$_ *&$+ !)(*$+)( !&$+)! (*$+ )!($&+ )*!&$+ )($&***

**Well, I hope you guys enjoyed this little twist! The trigger will happen in My Favor to the Planet.**

**Mata Nui: Maigen's seriously screwed up in the head, huh?**

**Meagan: So… what do you think? Was it anything like you expected?**

**Thank you all so much for reading! XD**


End file.
